DEEP BLUE SEA
by Chobi-Xianghua
Summary: A one shot about how Barik and Rivan first meet. Obviously a Rivan X Barik fic. Dedicated to UndineAlice. Now Lemon flavored !


_Hello everyone! I know I haven't wrote anything in a while. Actually I ahve wrote alot but lately I haven't been happy with anything to acctually post it here. -Sweat- Anyway this as you already know is Rivan X Barik Fan fic dedicated to UndineAlice and pretty much any other Rivan X Barik fan out there. I hope you all enjoy this piece. _

* * *

**DEEP** _BLUE_ **SEA**

The sound of waves hitting the side of the yacht, seagulls squawking and flapping their wings over head. The sun beat down on the yacht but it's passengers were having a marvelous time. Drinking fruity and expensive alcoholic drinks and laughing amongst each other with sophisticated squabble. Well all save for one. The only son of the noble family and of the family that happened to own this yacht. A man named Rivan, he was somewhere between the age of seventeen and eighteen. He sighed as he leaned on a seat in the yacht looking down at the waves of the ocean below.

Unlike the ocean in the human world there were marvelous and frightening things that dwells deep within the depths. Well he supposed the human world had marvelous things, he'd heard about them on Television.

He sighed dully as he sat up wearing a dark blue polo and white pants. He continued to stare out into the tinkling depths of the ocean. He hated social gatherings like this, they just did nothing for him. His mother lately had been concerned that he was just going through a bout of depression and tried to send him to a therapist.

He'd seen her once before she ran off crying her eyes out. He smirked a little at that. That had been amusing to watch. He didn't mean for his powers to flux and shatter the vase….

..and the windows, table, and chair that she'd been sitting on. He'd always had problems with his powers getting out of control like t hat. Everyone happened to be really careful not to get him angry. Sometimes he wished he could just float away in the ocean, it the was only place he found solace. He liked to fish and just laze around on the beach by his house all day. Though he loved to dish he hated to eat them. They were gross.

He preferred something sweeter. Like watermelon with salt. Don't knock it until you try it. His father had told him someday he'd be the head of the family. Not something he was looking forward to. It wasn't that he hated his parents, he just didn't agree with the lifestyle. There was just something about it.

He grunted softly as a women draped herself over his back. "Rivan sweetheart. Join the party" it was his girlfriend. Well not his girlfriend by choice. His father sort of just decided on his own that he should go out with her. She was the only daughter of a close and important friend of the family. She was irritating. He didn't even bother to remember her name. in fact he might have never learned it.

"Don't lean on my back, it's hot enough without your added body heat" he droned. She pouted and leaned off him and took a seat on the railing. He wanted to push her off. That would have been hilarious. He sighed again. But if he did that he'd get an ear full from his parents. Not to mention she'd never shut up.

"Why you angry baby?" she whined.

"I'm not angry, not at the moment" keep pushing it. He felt like adding. She just always pressed all the wrong buttons. She opened her mouth to speak. "Don't make me cranky" he deadpanned. She sighed before pushing off the railing. "Your miserable you know that?" she grumbled before leaving. He didn't dignify that with an answer. He simply watched the waves again. They were just so blue, he reached down, pale fingers itching to touch the water. But alas the boat's height out of the water kept his from doing so. He closed his eyes before he suddenly became alert again, something pressed against his finger. He opened his eyes seeing a pale slender hand protruding from the water, there was a shadow swimming just below. Safely out of sight.

Out of innocent curiosity he moved his fingers along the other set of fingers, the hand responded brushed against his inner palm. "What do we have here?" he whispered with a lazy smirk. As expected he got not answer. Just more cold dancing fingers on his palm. He wondered if he possessed the strength to yank the thing out of the water. He wondered how indignant the creature would get it he yanked it from the depths were it hide. "Coward" he said sardonically. "Rivan" the hand quickly submerged under water and the shadow swam under the boat.

Rivan looked up at his childhood friend Leonard. About the only person who he could stand. Sort of. "Hm? What do you want goaty?" the man sighed and palmed his head. "You never change" he sighed before he plopped down beside him. Rivan continued to lean on the railing, sitting backwards in that seat as he looked into the water. The creature had gone. He sighed again. "You seem…"

"Say depressed and I swear I'll level this whole damn boat…" Rivan grunted. "..Distant" Leonard replied ignoring his threat. Rivan didn't reply. What could he say? He didn't have a response or a reason for his standoffishness. _'where did that thing go…?'_

"Rivan?"

"What?" he deadpanned. Leonard simply sighed. "Let me know when you get your act together" he said simply before walking off again. Rivan let him go. He closed his eyes again and hung his arm down, the touching return. He smirked and didn't open his eyes. "So your back" he said simply as he moved his fingers against the wet cold digits. "Tell me what is it you want from me?" he said simply. He got no response. What he did get was a gentle touch to his face from a wet cold hand. His eyes snapped open. He caught a glimpse of a large dark blue fin as the creature dived back into the water as if to avoid his gaze.

He stood up for a moment, and the moment he did the yacht began to make a sharp turn in the water, the motor starting up again so they weren't just drifting. The lurch causing Rivan to stumbled forward. His knees hit the railing and teetered over the edge splashing over into the water. "Rivan!"

He wasn't sure who called his name. The sound of water deafened him, he sank deeper and deeper into the water before be moved his body to swim back up. The shock of falling out of the and being submerged caused him to loose track of his self for a moment allowing him to sink further then he should have. He moved to swim back to the surface. He needed to stay calm to save his breath.

Without warning something coiled around his waist and began to swiftly pull him to the surface. In moments he was above the water. He coughed and hacked up water that he'd swallowed out of surprise when he hit he water. He was being pulled. Through the water.

His body was set against a cold rock. He heaved himself up onto the surface and let himself fall back on the stone. It must have been set on a stone island that protruded in the ocean. But by who? He stared up at the sky for a moment before a face blocked his view of the sun and sky. The face was of a man with a somewhat boyish face, crimson eyes and long dark blue hair, his bangs dripping with water, his ears were fins, light blue in color.

Rivan stared at him with lazy eyes for a moment longer before he felt something solid laying against his legs. He reached a hand up touching the small of the creatures back. His fingers drifting down until he touched the azure fins on his hips and the slick tinkling blue scales of his tail. A mermaid? Was he dreaming?

His eyes traveled down the creatures neck to it's chest. It was a man. Oh so it was a merman? Right? He watched the creature reach up and tuck it's bangs behind his ear. His bangs shorter then the rest of his hair that was draped over his shoulder. "You saved me?" though he was sure he could have made it fine on his own. Perhaps. Maybe.

The creature looked down at him with a somber expression, it then made a face at him. What was that for? He said nothing. "You don't say much?" Rivan chuckled as he reached a hand up and held the nape of the mans neck. The man still said nothing he just stared. "That's fine too, I'm alright with that" without another word Rivan pulled him down and planed a chaste kiss on his wet lips. The man lurched back away from him. Rivan smirked in response.

"Rivan!" at that sound the merman slipped off the rock. Rivan sat up watching the man look back once, a faint trail of pink dusting his cheeks. Rivan smirked as he quickly dived back into the water and swam off. The boat returned and picked up Rivan again. He wondered if he'd ever see that man again. He shook his head. He doubted it.

* * *

"Rivan" Leonard sighed. Once again Rivan was skipping out on work to fish in the human world. Well at least he was wearing his sealed form. "Hello Leonard" he droned. "Your supposed to be training the new recruits" the general grumbled. Rivan groaned. "Don't wanna"

"Rivan" Leonard scolded. Honestly if he didn't like the work then why did he join the military? He had quickly made his way into a high standing position, navel fleet general. It was impressive though since he was only 24. His lieutenant was due to retire soon though. No doubt because of Rivan. After much arguing Leonard managed to bring Rivan back by bribing him.

After moments they were now standing before a gathering of recruits who stood in a perfectly straight line. Their shoulders straight and backs stiff. In Rivan's opinion they all looked worthless. Wearing military pants and snug black military shirts. Their faces schooled and emotionless.

Leonard was explaining something to them. How they'd be assigned to certain teams and have to obey their higher ups to the tee. "Sir yes sir!" the recruits all said at once. Rivan watched from across the field. He leaned up against the side of the building watching the scene unfold. So much for helping he took a nap instead. If he had stayed awake he may have noticed sooner.

* * *

Rivan sighed as he twirled his sword at his side, these pathetic resistance members didn't know when to quit. He looked up again after he slung the blood from his sword, he stepped over the body and moved further through the fray. He raised his sword and summoned his magic and easily took out another cluster of enemy resistance members.

In the distance he could heard the clash of metal. Fallowing the sound he stumble upon a lower ranking dark liege solider and a resistance member. The military member wielded a halberd and swung at the other who blocked his weapon with ease, shoved and kicked him back. He then swung his fist and knocked him to the ground.

Rivan sighed, Idiot. Before the latter could be finished off he flew forward and slew the resistance member with his sword. The foe fell, his blood soaking the ground, with another sling of his blade the blood flew from his blade. "Get up" Rivan deadpanned. The foot soldier grunted as he began to climb to his feet using his halberd as a support. Only when the man looked up at him did he catch a good glimpse at his face. Dark blue hair that framed around his pale skin and red eyes. Light blue fins on his ears. His hair in the back was short though. "You…" Rivan said slowly.

The man panted as he leaned heavily on his halberd. It had been such a long time. "…Sir" the fin eared man replied.

"Do you know me?" Rivan droned. "Yes sir, your Rivan, Navel fleet general" the other responded. "Your also a terrible swimmer" he replied with a tiny smirk. Rivan gave him a cocky grin in return. "Your name soldier?"

"Barik sir…" from that moment Rivan had a name for that face.

* * *

"What brought you here?" the Navel fleet general deadpanned as he reclined in his desk chair. His new recruit, a dark haired fin eared demon set down a nice stack of folders on his desk top. "To deliver these?" Barik said as he lifted a thin an angular brow. Rivan smirked a little at him. "Not that…idiot.." Barik's brow twitched.

"Sorry sir, I suppose you should elaborate then" he wore a simply black lower class uniform shirt and off white slacks and boots. Just like everyone else yet he still seemed to stand out over everyone. Rivan had decided that it was because he was annoying, or that he closely resembled a fish. "I suppose I should, what brought you here, to the Dark Liege. To dry land I suppose" a simple partial sealing spell would no doubt allow Barik to leave the water. But it was said once a mer-child chose to leave their ocean behind they could never return.

The other remained quiet. Rivan looked up from his fan seeing Barik standing with his hands pressed firmly against the desk. He seemed to stare down at it. "The Liege wishes for you to look over these reports, their recent changes in the resistance movement-" he paused as a fan was placed under his chin lifting it so he would look at him.

"I don't care for work" the General deadpanned. Barik made an uneasy face as the fan kept his red eyes locked with bored pale blue ones. "And, when I ask a question I expect an answer solider is that understood?" Barik swallowed and nodded slowly. He was well aware of how Rivan could get when he was angry.

"I…Yes sir" he murmured. Rivan smirked at him. "Good, now answer" he watched as the other pursed smooth pale lips.

"I was curious about you, that time at the boat" he whispered. "Oh?" Barik closed his eyes. "And that that…thing you did.."

"You mean the kiss?" he said still smirking widely with amusement. Barik's brow twitched. "Yes that, I…because I became curious _for_ you"

"So it was just curiosity that propelled you?" Rivan uttered with mild amusement. "It was, and also. For that feeling again, like my heart was going to burst out of my chest when you…" he pursed his lips again. "Kiss Barik, it's not a hard word to say"

"Shut up…I mean yes sir I know" he Bariki mumbled. Rivan smiled a little at him. Teasing Barik was so much fun. It was a hobby of his, something to do when fishing wasn't available. Then again, he supposed he was technically fishing right now. Trying to lure his under water prince to him with tempting bait attached to a secure yet invisible wire.

He'd give that bait a wiggle to see if could get any kind of reaction. "So perhaps I was right after all" Barik looked at him, his chin still pressed to the fan. "You love me" he watched an array of colors appear on Barik's face. The fan was suddenly removed.

"Bark, come here" the latter hesitated before he took a step around the desk. And the hook was set and yanked him as the bait was taken. Standing now in front of him, he turned on his office chair and reached his hand out, before Barik could react his hand was taken in Rivan's. He was yanked forward and turned around to sit in the older mans lap. His face turned scarlet.

"S-sir?" Barik stuttered. An arm wrapped securely around his waist to keep him there. "Hmm?"

"W-what are you doing?" he asked incredulously. "What does it look like? I'm going to make love to you" the latter deadpanned as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Before the could protest a hand was up the front of his military shirt, that same hand holding his chin between his fingers firmly.

"But I'll have to apologize that our first time will have to be in such in such an inappropriate place. Please do try and keep quiet.

The hand that held his chin slipped down his shirt through his collar and groped his chest until he found a pert nipple. "Ah!" Barik gasped sharply in surprise. His hands gripping to stay in once place on his lap. So far after that small little out burst he was able to keep relatively quiet. His closed his eyes and swallowed thickly keeping his voice down. It was easy since all he was doing to playing with his nipple. The hand that hand been around his waist came up and gave his shirt buttons a few tugs before he gave up out of laziness and simply pulled the shirt until all the buttons were sent flying across the room.

"Sir" Bark said shortly after. How was he suppose to close his shirt now?

He was silenced when the hand on his nipple lifted it's self back up to his chin and angled his face back over his shoulder to meet Rivan's mouth. The kiss stayed chaste for a few seconds before Rivan attentively pressed his tongue past Barik's lips and into his awaiting mouth. He groaned softly into the kiss as he titled his head to give Rivan better access. He should be fighting this but he couldn't bring himself to. Because perhaps this was something he'd been waiting for. They parted for a few moments before Rivan pressed their mouths together again. Their tongues twining around each other, Barik closed his eyes during the kiss, the General keep his eyes lidded as he let his hands drift down to Barik's cloth covered crouch.

He pressed his hand into it electing a soft moan from the latter. Barik parted the kiss to try and see what Rivan was doing, the second hand grabbed his chin and pulled him back into another kiss. He couldn't complain, he felt his buckle to his belt being undone. Next he felt the button and zipper. He broke the kiss, his face going bright red from embarrassment as he realized what Rivan was going to do. The hands that had been resting on his lap moved to stop Rivan from slipping his hand into his now open pants. "Something the matter?" Rivan whispered in his fin of an ear. Barik grit his teeth as he swallowed thickly. "I…" he was starting to have second thoughts.

His hands weren't strong enough to keep both of Rivan's hands at bay for long. Eventually one hand slipped into his pants and over his clothed hardening member. He felt that hand cup and give his erection a nice hard squeeze. Barik leaned his head back and twisted his eyes closed as he groan. "S-stop…" he whispered.

"You don't mean that" Rivan whispered as he kissed his pale and smooth neck, his teeth scraping and nipping over the flesh as he left bruises in his wake. The fingers on his other hand reached up and played with his chest abusing his nipple as the latter arched subtly against him. The hand that had been fondling his crouch slipped into the soldier's underwear. His hand grasping his hard member firmly squeeze a startled moan from the latter.

"Shhh" he whispered trying to remind him to be quiet. Barik nodded shakily and breathed heavily and bit back loud groans as his length was stroke lovingly inside of his boxers. His back arched pleasantly against Rivan, bowing away from his chest. The General smirked before he hissed softly feeling the other shift on his own crouch. He leaned his own face into the other inhaling his scent before he reaching up the hand that was on his nipple and began to pull his shirt down until it rested low on his shoulders. Rivan pressed his mouth into his shoulder blade and kissed there.

He felt Barik turn his head until he felt him breathing heavily in his ear. That alone made his grunt softly. He listened carefully for signs of Barik getting close. It seemed he had a fair amount of stamina. Good this wouldn't be over far to quickly then. The hand that had been generously stroking Barik removed it's self from his underwear receiving a whimper. He smirked at that and placed a kissed to his neck before he shifted and wrapped his arms under Barik's legs and back to pick him up bridal style.

He stood up easily and sat the latter on the desk top so he was facing him. The General then leaned down and began to remove the other's boots. Which was fairly easy. They fell off his feet with a dull thud. Barik leaned back on the desk sitting up on his elbows, his breathing still labored as he watched Rivan remove his military jacket and throw it over the back of the office chair. He smirked at Barik seeing him in such a position. Laying on his desk, his legs spread before him. Pants open and sitting dangerously low on his hips revealing his dark blue boxers and the obviously bulge beneath it. His shirt open, himself sitting up on his elbows. His red eyes glazed over and dancing with lust and anticipation. A sweat beginning to from at his temples,

Rivan smirked as he decided to tease Barik a little and began to slowly unbutton his black uniform undershirt. He was surprised that Barik actually sat there and allowed him to unbutton his shirt. He leaned forward ever so slowly and began to tug at Barik's pants. The other pursed his lips and lifted his pants allowing him to remove the pants and discard them on the floor.

Barik swallowed thickly and moaned softly in anticipation. It was getting painful now. "Ri-Sir" he correctly softly. "Rivan will do just fine" the other said simply. The other bit his lower lip. How did one go about asking for this? The entire act seemed undignified. He looked over Rivan's appearance and saw nothing. He looked nothing like Barik looked right now. Until his eyes landed on that. He blinked once as he looked down the mans muscled stomach as the other leaned over him. There was a barely noticeable budge in his uniform pants. Rivan glanced at Barik seeing that he was looking somewhere else. Before he could ask he felt a sly leg move between his legs and slowly grind it's self there.

Rivan groaned softly in response. The sound resonating between the small space between their faces. He smirked down at the dark blue haired latter who looked at him through lidded eyes.

Rivan kissed him on the lips before he began to trail down, his lips and tongue lingering on his neck before moving southward over his collarbone and over his chest, lips kissing a trail down his stomach until he met the beast band of Barik's underwear. He scrapped his teeth over the fabric of his member, Barik gasped softly and arched his back a little against the desk his eyes closing as griped his hands into fists at his sides. After playing with the waist band a little he pulled the garment down over his long smooth legs tossing them aside as well.

Barik flushed furiously at the thought of being exposed to this man. For the longest time nothing happened, he dared to take a peek seeing Rivan simply staring down at him. That was embarrassing as well. He wanted to close his legs to him, but the moment he moved the muscles in his legs something pressed against the head of his length causing him to gasp. Was that?

Taking another peek he looked down seeing Rivan kissing along his member with closed eyes. A pink tongue came out and teased the shaft causing Barik to moan as he traced a vein.

The tongue them came up and swirled around his head before dipping into the slit. "Ah!…Nhnnn" Barik bit his lip after that escaped to keep his voice down. His fingers clawed against the desk as he felt himself engulfed in warm heat. He arched off the desk with a somewhat loud gasp. With his free hands Rivan moved Barik's legs wider apart as his tongue swirled around his throbbing member.

Barik winced at the odd sensation of a single digit penetrating him. "Oh..R-Rivan" he writhed softly on the desk. He received a hum which traveled along his length. The finger inside of him twisting around before it was pulled out only to be pressed slowly back in.

Rivan continued to use his mouth as a distracted as he prepared the other. He inserted another finger and began to stretch him carefully hearing the other moan softly on the table top. He smirked around the head before he scrapped his teeth against the skin before kissing it apologetically. It felt extremely uncomfortable the moment the third finger was added but after having it inside him for a while he began to feel the discomfort wash away. His hand gripped the smooth surface of the desk. He felt like he was going to burst. "S-sir..I!…" before he could release a hand was coiled tightly around the base of his length stopping him. He groaned softly in frustration as the mouth released him with a wet pop.

"Not yet" Rivan whispered as he removed his fingers carefully. "This is going to hurt, but soon I promise it will feel good" Rivan whispered as he ran a hand over Barik's chest for a moment, he undid his own belt and pants before he revealed himself to a dazed Barik. He leaned over the other as he positioned himself. "Remember to keep quiet" he whispered as he slowly began to push it. He watched as Barik's mouth opened as he began to arch off the desk. Before he could cry out to loudly the latter smacked his own hand over his mouth to stifle his cries. His eyes twisted shut from the pain as the much larger object was pressed inside him. Rivan groaned as he felt the tight heat coil around him.

It took restraint that he didn't even know he possessed to keep him from slamming into the other. He twisted his eyes closed in concentration he cracked them open shortly after to look down at the smaller man beneath him.

Tears ran from his twisted closed eyes. Leaning down he kissed them away. A hand entwining with Barik's free hand letting him squeeze it while his other hand stayed clamped over his mouth. He nuzzled the other as he kept still inside the other. "M-move…I'm ready….please….please" Barik whispered softly from behind his hand. Rivan barely caught it and nodded once before he carefully withdrew before pressing back in. Barik kept his eyes sealed shut as he held back his cries. The pace was slow and painful, this hurt, the pain could only be compared to being burn and ripped apart from within. He gasped somewhat loudly as something was brushed again deep inside him. What was that?

Rivan noticed the reaction and angled himself to hit in that spot again. The second time he hit it sent all pain to the back of his mind as pleasure shot up his spine. He cried out and writhed carefully under the others. His hand holding Rivan's as it was moved over his head. He felt the pace pick up a little. After a few thrusts the place was hit again causing him to buck and groan. He coiled his legs around Rivan's waist to pull him deeper within him. Their bodies becalming slick with perspiration as Rivan picked up the pace yet again this time slamming into the bundle of nerve causing Barik to cry out and buck against him. The hand over his mouth turned over so he could bite it to keep himself quiet.

Rivan groaned softly as he kept one of Barik's hands pinned above his head with his own as he thrust into the smaller man below him. "Your so tight…" he grunted into the other's ear. The other simply moaned into his knuckles. He wasn't sure how much longer he last. He felt Barik arch up into him, his eyes closed as he let out a long breathy moan against him. Damn it just those sounds alone were enough to make him cum. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He grabbed Barik's neglected member and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Barik knew he wasn't going to last much longer with the combined amount of pleasure. He gasped against his hand as Rivan suddenly leaned down and bit into his shoulder to mark him. Barik writhed, his back lifting off the desk again, his head thrown back as he cried out with his release. "I love you!" Rivan's vision swam before he came inside the other. The two heavy forms still wrapped around each other tried to catch their breath.

Barik panted heavily feeling sticky against his stomach, their bodies still slick with sweat. He hadn't meant to be that loud during his release, it just came out like that. "I…I'm sorry Sir…" Barik mumbled tiredly. He felt Rivan smirk into his shoulder. He then heard him chuckle. He murmured something against his shoulder, the sound lost there. Barik winced as Rivan pulled himself out of him, the General leaning back and straightening himself up before he picked the fatigued Barik up and sat him on the leather couch in his office. The other looked up at him before a familiar long military jacket was cast over him. It was long enough for him to use a decent blanket. "Rest there, I'll wake you up later" he cooed as he kissed his forehead after brushing his damp bangs out of his eyes.

Barik nodded mutely before he leaning back on the couch and easily fell asleep there curled up under the other man's jacket. Rivan rebut toned his shirt before he gathered up Barik's pants. He folded them up and set them on the desk along with his boots. He smirked as he found his underwear next across the room. And instead of folding them up and putting them in a pile he put them in his pocket.

**End**

**Afterworld**

Lenard made a face as he knocked outside the Generals door. When he got no answer he opened the door. "Rivan. The Liege needs those reports back for…" he paused seeing Rivan fast asleep in his office chair, his legs up on the desk and hands gasped over his stomach. His military coat absent from his person. The room smelled a little strange as well. Glancing around he found Barik fast asleep on the couch using Rivan's jacket as a blanket. A generous amount of his slender and smooth legs sticking out from under the coat. not enough to be overly revealing but enough for Lenard to know he wasn't wearing pants.

He put two and two together and sighed deeply, his hand coming up to his face as he palmed it. "Sir…why in the office…?" he grunted even thought the other man was to busy sleep to hear him.

**

* * *

**

Ahhhhh~! It's been so long. Perhaps I'll get getting back into the swing of things. I aplogize for any grammer mistakes that may have been in this piece. I shall do better to catch and fix everyone mistake next time. Hopefully. Until then Ciao~!

Your dear Friend, Chobi


End file.
